villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral De Loco
Admiral De Loco is one of Valuas admirals in Skies of Arcadia and can be seen as the archenemy of Vyse of the Blue Rogues. He is a psychotic head of Valuan Armada's Research and Develompent Division as well as the fifth admiral of the Imperial Armada, leading the battleship Chameleon. Biography Ixa'taka Conquest First De Loco was seen while the Imperial Admirals' meeting where lord Galcian pointed their priorities such as defeating Vyse of the Blue Rogue, who took over the Alfonso's battleship and rescued Fina the Silvite earlier. Galcian told that they have to find the Moon Crystals, and from this point, De Loco started to work on his Moon Stone Cannon, which used the power of Moon Stones to attack. De Loco then went for searching of Green Moon Crystal in the forests of Ixa'taka, burning the forests to find the ruins of the Old World. However, he and his Chameleon were challenged and defeated by Vyse, and De Loco later enraged in comedy manner to the point where he passes out. Later, he was found to have a base at Moon Stone Mountain, where he enforced people of Ixa'taka to extract Moon Stones. He was talking with Alfonso, whom he openly dispised for his slippery and narcissism. He then busted Vyse and his crew to sneak into his base to rescue Ixa'takan priest Isapa. He used several traps to kill Vyse, but non-effectively. In the end, he used a room with a falling spiked ceiling and was going to kill Vyse, only to be stopped by Alfonso who engaged his pet and himself in battle versus Vyse. As king of Ixa'taka woke the Green Gigas and commanded him to destroy the Armada, De Loco used his Chameleon, empowered with the prototype of Moon Stone Cannon to knock out the king, leaving the Gigas defensless. He then engaged in battle with Vyse, only to be defeated once again and fainting in his comedic manner once again, as his right-hand soldier was trying to wake him up. New Commander Later, he was called by lord Galcian, who summoned all the admirals to Dangral Island and revealed his plans to abandon Valua and take over the world himself. De Loco took the side of Galcian, intending to continue his research and battling Vyse once more. He then showed Galcian the upgrade of Chameleon which would allow it to go into the Deep Sea. However, by the time, Galcian and De Loco spotted Vyse and his friends who stole the blueprints of this upgrade. Final Defeat Last encounter against De Loco was in the Deep Sea, after Vyse and his crew found and took Fina's ship. As Chameleon was defeated once again, after fainting in his usual manner, De Loco then enraged, psychotically laughing and unleased his De Loco Harpoon Cannon as the last attempt to destroy Delphinus, however, it failed and Chameleon was put in fire. As it was fire inside, De Loco was screaming, raving and cursing Vyse only to explode inside Chameleon in the end. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals